


Is This Even a Real Game?

by misspyroduckie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Gen, Kid Fic, Molestation, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspyroduckie/pseuds/misspyroduckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year olds Scott and Stiles always play the same silly old game, and Scott hates that Stiles always wins. He suggests another game and Stiles isn’t too sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Even a Real Game?

Scott always looked forward to the days he got to spend with his mom. Since his dad had custody of him during the week, weekends were reserved for time with his mother. It was also reserved for time with Stiles, Isaac, and all of his other friends. After getting dropped off at his mother’s house, Scott invited Stiles over. The two of them situated themselves in Scott’s bedroom, a pile of action figures littered around them.

“Grrr, take that!” Stiles exclaimed as he slammed his Spiderman figure into Scott’s Superman.

Scott frowned as the action figure fell out of his hand. “Stiles, you always win, can we play something else?” he begged, his puppy dog eyes staring up at his best friend.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Okay, you were just worried I was going to beat you anyways,” he said, dropping Spiderman onto the floor. “What are we going to play now?”

Scott looked up at the ceiling, thinking rather hard. “Well,” he started, scooting closer to Stiles. “We can play the game me and my daddy play a lot.”

The boy reached out his hand and grabbed onto the front of Stiles’ shorts. Stiles made a face and hit Scott’s hand away.

“What are you doing, weirdo?”

Scott simply looked confused. “We’re going to play the game, that’s how you play. Someone puts their hand in your pants and it feels nice. Don’t you play it with your daddy?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nuh uh, that’s weird. How do you know it’s a real game?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, I told Jackson about it and he just called me a booger brain, but Danny said he played it too, but with his cousin,” Scott replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Stiles mulled this over in his head. Even though Danny was the same age as them, he seemed a lot smarter than all the other kids he knew. Well, maybe except for Lydia. If Danny knew of the game, then it must be real.

“It’s a stupid game. let’s play, uhm, monsters!” Stiles pretended to growl as he playfully tackled Scott to the ground. Scott squealed with delight and forgot all about the other game.

After an hour of playing Monsters, Melissa walked into the room to tell Stiles that his daddy was here to pick him up. The two boys pouted and pouted, but of course, their parents remained strong. Sheriff Stilinski picked up Stiles and put him in his carseat before driving home.

“Moooom, now I’m bored,” Scott whined, a pout on his lips. Melissa smiled and ruffled Scott’s hair. “How about you go take a bath and then we can watch a movie, how about that?”

Scott’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “Okay!” he chirped as he started to take his clothes off. Melissa laughed to herself as Scott ran to the bathroom naked, claiming himself to be “Super Scott” and that he was going to destroy the sea witch in the tub. Melissa bent down to pick up Scott’s clothes, carefully picking them apart so she could wash them later. Something red caught her eye and her stomach dropped.

Scott’s favorite Batman undies were stained with blood and she didn’t want to think of how or why.

——-

Sheriff Stilinski knew something was off with his son, but he didn’t know what. He made Stiles’ favorite dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, but even that didn’t seem to faze him. Sheriff watched Stiles push around a meatball for a few minutes before trying to talk to him.

“Hey, Kiddo, what’s wrong? You barely touched your spaghetti, and I know how much you like your spaghetti,” Sheriff teased in a light-hearted tone.

Stiles shrugged, looking up from where he rested his head in his hand. “I dunno if I want to go over to Scott’s house anymore.”

Sheriff looked puzzled. “But Scott is your best friend, Stiles. What happened?” he inquired, putting his fork down.

Stiles simply shrugged again. “He’s weird.”

“How is he weird?”

“He plays weird games with his daddy.”

Sheriff bit his lip. He didn’t like where this was going, but he had to ask. “What sort of weird games?” he asked gently.

“Like, I dunno, Scott said that his daddy puts his hand in his pants and it feels good, but I don’t get it, ‘cuz you said that you’re not supposed to let people touch you there,” Stiles tried to explain, his stomach starting to feel queasy.

“You’re right, kiddo,” Sheriff Stilinski nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll make sure everything is alright with Scott.”

Stiles frowned, but felt a little better. He was glad that his daddy would take care of things, just like he always did. He popped a meatball into his mouth and chewed slowly. Stiles just hoped Scott wouldn’t be mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic. There's a lot of open-endedness and I could add more to it, but we'll see. This is sort of my headcanon for Scott's father. Yeah, it's not a very nice one.


End file.
